


蓝而非白

by lhoyd



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, 防火服play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhoyd/pseuds/lhoyd
Summary: 他在Instagram上看到过照片，而且他盯着那张照片出神了大概15分钟，但他从没在现实生活中看到Max穿着这件衣服，直到现在。或者叫做，Daniel对Max身穿深蓝色防火服的反应。





	蓝而非白

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue is the new white](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031067) by [bonotje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje). 



> Hi，这是我的第一篇F1同人，当然了，我必须得用一段肉来作为开篇:P  
> 我看到Instagram上Max穿深蓝色防火服的照片后就不能控制我自己了。背景设定是在法国大奖赛，但这不重要（当然我希望他们现实中的比赛结果会更好）（EDIT：太好了他们在现实中取得了更好的赛果:D）。（我知道这不是他第一次在比赛里穿这个，但管他的。）  
> 总之食用愉快：D

      他甫一从车里出来，身上仍然被汗水浸透着，就马上被拽进了采访区。他宁愿被香槟浸透，但遗憾的是他们两个今天都没有站上领奖台，在一场平安无事的发车后他们没能占据有利位置，而是被困在了前后无车的境地跑完了全程。然后，他看见了他。

      他在Instagram上看到过照片，而且他盯着那张照片出神了大概15分钟，但他从没在现实生活中看到Max穿着这件衣服。

      他们约定好在比赛周末的大部分时间里保持距离，这样才会尽可能地把所有的精力都投注于比赛。因为兴奋剂测试，他在排位赛后还没有见到过Max出现在采访区，现在他第一次看到他的男朋友穿着那件蓝色的防火服，让他几乎无法集中精神回答采访的问题。

      在采访区里，他们站得彼此相邻，他忍不住偷瞄正在跟荷兰媒体谈话的Max。比赛里流下的汗水浸湿了他的发胶，让他的头发平贴在头顶上，他对着橙色的话筒讲话时，脸上露出一副自然的表情。但那不是关键，是那件完美地贴合他的身体的蓝色防火服，让Daniel分心不已。他不得不让他面前的家伙重复了两遍问题，以至于他的经纪人开始露出疑惑的表情。他通常十分擅长于应对采访，他的回答向来简明扼要，并且如果比赛顺利，他还会露出一个开心的笑容。

      他摇了摇头，让自己从这诡异的发呆中清醒，并且把注意力转回到他面前这个仍在耐心等待他回答的记者身上。当他们在采访区走动的时候，他允许自己又多看了几眼。他的回答也在一遍又一遍的重复中变得越来越熟练。

      然后他自由了，得以回到他们的房车，但Max还在应付最后的几个采访。他进入这个临时的房间，终于能在说了这么多话之后抓起一瓶水猛灌几口。

      Max进来的时候他仍然站在玄关。经过了一整天漫长而疲惫的比赛，他的肩膀微微低垂下来，缓缓地眨着眼睛向Daniel打招呼。

      尽管已经喝了半瓶水，可当他看向Max的时候，他觉得喉咙又变干了。他弯腰去拿水，他的赛车服仍然围在腰上，蓝色防火服随着动作而紧绕着他的身体。 Daniel的眼睛略过他的喉咙，Max的喉结因为大口的吞咽而上下颤动，一些水从他的唇角滑落。Daniel无法控制自己，他只想迅速将Max据为己有。

      因此他就这样做了。他抓住Max的手，把他拉进自己的房间，门一关上，他就把Max推到门上。他重重地吻着Max的嘴唇，把Max说了一半的“你干什--”给堵了回去。他的双手紧握着Max的腰，加深了这个吻，持续了几秒后才把他放开。

      他的男朋友微张着嘴，用一副困惑不解的表情看着他。“上帝，你是想要杀了我。”这是Daniel所能做出的全部解释。

       “什么？”

       “这个，”Daniel一边说，一边把手指伸进了Max身上深蓝色的布料里。“你穿这个太他妈好看了Max，简直要杀了我。”

       “呃，谢谢？”

       “谢谢？上帝啊Max，我几乎没法好好的进行我的采访了。”Daniel笑着说道，他再次靠近Max，眼睛变成了更深的颜色。

      他没有给Max回答的时间，就再次贴上了他的嘴唇。Daniel的手掌穿过Max脑后柔软的头发，又一次加深了这个吻。这一次他没有拉开他们的距离，而是用舌头舔舐着Max的嘴唇。Max张开了嘴，让这一切变得更容易，Daniel的手又向下轻抚到他的脖子。

      当他的手到达荷兰人的胸膛时，他忍不住轻声叹息起来。他熟悉他的胸膛，熟悉它的触感，但在这蓝色织物的包裹之下，对他来说又是另一番认知。他的手在布料上游走，他的身体紧贴着Max，他能感觉到Max已经硬了，就像他自己一样。他们唇边不约而同地发出轻微的叹息声。

      Max的赛车服仍然挂在他的屁股上，袖子缠在腰间，而不是像以往那样随他们松垮地垂着。他伸手去把袖子的结松开，然后把赛车服拉下去。他必须中断他们的吻，弯腰去把衣服往下扯，Max踢掉鞋子，让他很顺利地把赛车服一脱到底。

      他半跪着，看见Max的阴茎正肿胀着，紧紧抵住深色的布料。他的嘴巴变得湿润起来。Max的大腿也包裹在深蓝色的布料中，看起来不可思议地好，他放任自己的双手游走在其上。他把一个吻印在那里，他能感觉到他嘴唇印盖之下的肌肉，他一路向上吻去，一直吻到Max勃起的阴茎。

      他隔着布料环握住它，又将它松开，在布料的束缚下它向上扬起紧抵着下腹。他能看深色布料所勾勒出来的阴茎的形状，能看见随着他的手掌的抚摸，那前端浸湿在布料上的一小块暗点。

      从他男朋友的唇边坠出的低沉呻吟只会鼓励他的前进。他的手指紧紧缠绕住Max的阴茎，然后他把拇指压住它的顶端。

       “Daniel，别。”Max从他上面哀求道。

       “不，不，真想让你就这样出来。让你知道你穿着这身防火服到底有多棒。上帝啊，白色的那身简直对你不公平，不是吗？”他知道他在胡言乱语，但他忍不住让这些话从嘴里流出来。

       “该死。”Daniel隔着布料把他的嘴唇覆到Max的阴茎顶端，Max呻吟起来。

      他任由自己用嘴唇描摹着Max的阴茎的形状，这种湿润的压力让Max呻吟着一些不着边际的话语。Daniel最后舔了一下顶端，接着站了起来。他回到Max的唇边，给他一个毫无章法的吻，然后再次将手指缠绕到他的阴茎上。他快速摩擦着，每一次都用手掌略过顶端。

      没花多久，Max就大口地喘着气，昭示着他即将到来的高潮。他的呼吸变得沉重，他张开嘴，发出无声的尖叫，紧接着达到了高潮。防火服的这一小片因为在这里面的射精而颜色变得更深。

      Max靠在门上，他的双腿不住颤抖，他紧抓着Daniel的肩膀来维持站立。

       “操。”他的呼吸稍微变平稳之后说。

       “Yeah，”Daniel低语道，他正在把自己的防火服也脱下来。他的阴茎正哀求着关注。

       “过来。”在他正跟自己的白色布料作斗争的时候，Max呼唤道。

      Max轻而易举地把他的防火服脱下来，在这同时一并脱下了他的拳击短裤。他从不曾设想Max会跪下来，用自己的嘴唇包裹住它的阴茎，但他的男朋友总是让他意外。

      Max用舌头在他的阴茎前端打转，然后用温暖湿润的口腔紧紧包围住他。他从容不迫地吸吮，每一次滑过顶端都让Daniel发出呻吟。

      很快，Daniel就抓住Max的头发向他发出警告，但荷兰人只是更加用力地吸吮，直到他射到了他的嘴里。Max边包裹住他边吞咽的触感只会让他在他的喉咙里射了更多。

      他不得不向后坐到他的临时床里，以免四肢无力瘫倒在地。他向Max伸出手，邀请他一起坐下来，Max摇了摇头。

       “我得去把这东西脱下来，免得它永久性地黏到我身上。”他笑道。他打开Daniel的房间，看了看周围是否有人，然后匆匆回到自己的房间换衣服。

      Daniel一直保持着半裸躺在床上。Max回来的时候已经换上了黑色的短裤和一件宽松的深蓝色T恤。

       “不，我已经开始想念它了，”Daniel不满地说道。Max把自己摔进床里，紧挨着他。

       “我特意挑了一件深蓝色T恤。”Max笑着说。 

      “那不一样。”他撇撇嘴，伸手环抱住他的男朋友。他知道他们很快就得去向车队做赛后总结，但现在他让自己放松下来，依偎在他男朋友身边。他舒服地把头靠在Max的胸前，Max则扯过被单，盖住Daniel赤裸的身体。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bonotje for the kindly authorization, your works are amazing, please keep pushing!  
> And thanks to my friend tiffamalfoy, you are always beside me in any fandom.
> 
> 感谢作者bonotje的授权，你的作品全部都很棒，请加油！  
> 也感谢我的基友tiffamalfoy，感谢你在任何一个cp里都在我身边。


End file.
